disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Penny (Bolt)
Penny is Bolt's co-star on the television show (in fact, she picked him for the part) in "[[Bolt]]" and "Bolt: The Series." Penny is a lonely star, who finds comfort in Bolt's company. Penny also appears in "Bolt: The Video Game" and "Bolt: The Series (video game)." When Penny goes missing, the studio wants her to move on. Penny must find the courage and strength to follow her heart. Penny is also Bolt's best friend and owner (or his "person", as Bolt calls her), since she got him from the pet store when Bolt was just a little pup. After a near-death experiance on set, Penny quits the show, and brings Bolt, [[Mittens the Cat]] and [[Rhino the Hamster]], and she is also a good friend, and she also knows what Bolt likes the most: His favorite toy, Mr. Carrot, a squeaky toy carrot with a smiley face on it, and also that she cares for him deeply, and she also very kind to Mittens and Rhino. Penny's occupation is an actress. Penny's goal is to recover Bolt. Penny's home is in Hollywood, California. Penny adopted Bolt as a puppy when she was eight, and a few years later, they became the stars of a live-action series. But Penny isn't happy, as she never gets to take Bolt home, as the TV producers keep Bolt in a strictly raised envirornment to make the show more realistic. In the latest episode of the show (during the filming), Bolt believes that Penny is kidnapped, and ends up lost. Penny is upset when Bolt disappears, and does as much as she can to find him, refusing to work more, until her dog is found. The Agent comes in, while Penny and Penny's Mother are making "Lost" posters of Bolt, and has brought a Bolt Look-A-like. Mindy, a producer, explains that they have to keep filming, or else the workers would lose their jobs, and that Penny has to let Bolt go. Penny takes a look at the Bolt Look-A-Like, and sadly cancels the printer's copying "Lost" posters, though it goes against her heart. During a rehearsal, Penny acts out a scene, where she and the Bolt Look-A-Like share a tender moment, not knowing that the real Bolt has arrived and witnessed the rehearsal, but mistakenly believes that Penny has forsaken him. Mittens sees this, too, but she sees what Bolt doesn't stick around to see; Penny, expressing sincere sadness and longing for Bolt to come back. While Mittens heads off to tell Bolt the truth, Penny is hoisted into the air, during the rehearsal, but the Bolt Look-A-Like panics and accidentally knocks some torches over, setting the sound stage on fire. Penny ends up being trapped inside the burning studio, but is saved by the timely arrival of the real Bolt. Bolt and Penny share a heart-warming reuinion, that is cut short by falling debris. Bolt leads Penny to an air vent, but Penny begins succumb to smoke asphyixiation. Penny attempts to get Bolt to save himself, but he refuses to leave her. Bolt and Penny share a meaningful moment and hug, and Penny slips into unconciousness. Bolt saves Penny by doing his Super Bark deal into the air vent, that echoes outside the studio, alerting the fire fighters, who manage to save Bolt and Penny. Bolt and Penny are rushed to the hospital, and Penny's Mother tells their agent that they quit when he talks about exploiting the incident for publicity. Some time later, Penny has adopted Mittens and Rhino. It was also revealed that the show continued, but with Bolt and Penny look-a-likes (Bolt and Penny were only pretending to die). Bolt and Penny have moved to a rural home, where they have a happily ever after, with Bolt finally getting to be a real dog: Penny's dog. She is voiced by Miley Cyrus. Category:Bolt characters Category:Characters Category:Stub Category:Living characters